Douze souvenirs tragiques
by Eyael
Summary: Hommage à Antigone. Sirius le savait, qu'un jour, il serait Sirius Black et serait enfin lui même se dresserait contre les absurdités et les maux que connaissent la société sorcière. Mais il ignorait tout de la tragédie qui l'avait pris dans ses filets, jusqu'à sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twelves Tragics Memories**

_Voilà. Tous ces personnages vont vous raconter douze histoires qui mises bout à bout sont l'histoire et la vie de Sirius Black.  
Sirius, c'est le garçon de neuf ans isolé seul sur le sofa, il regarde par la fenêtre et pense. Il pense qu'il va devenir Sirius Black, celui qui jaillira du garçon issu de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, dont personne ne loue ses qualités ou le prend au sérieux. Celui qui finira par se dresser de tout son courage envers et contre tout contre sa mère et son père. Il pense que peut être avec ce choix sa vie se brisera irrémédiablement et que lui aussi il aurait bien aimé avoir une famille aimante. Mais il n'y a rien à faire il s'appelle Sirius Black et il jouera son rôle jusqu'au bout.  
Et depuis que les mots s'inscrivent il se rend compte qu'il commence à s'éloigner un peu plus de son petit frère Régulus qui boit les paroles de son père et de sa cousine Narcissa.  
Le garçon de sept ans impeccablement coiffé et tiré à quatre épingles qui parle avec la jolie blonde en riant, c'est Régulus, le fils cadet d'Orion et Walburga Black. Il est fier de sa famille que ses cousines soient dans la prestigieuse maison de Slytherin et aimerait tant être à Hogwarts dans la même maison, pour lui même et pour remplir de fierté ses parents. Il se demande parfois pourquoi son frère semble parfois si distant avec lui, peut le rabrouer ou à d'autres moments lui lire des livres dessiner avec lui.  
Cet homme grand et robuste, qui médite près de la desserte et de la tapisserie, c'est Orion Black le patriarche de la maison. Il joue au jeu difficile d'être un homme influent au ministère de la magie et de faire entendre ses idées sur la pureté du sang, le danger encouru en s'acoquinant avec de vulgaires sang mêlés ou plus infâme encore : des nés moldus.  
Autrefois il aimait rire, chanter peindre, profiter du soleil couchant un soir d'été assis sur un banc avec sa femme, les pique nique dans la maison de vacances. Mais son père est mort et il a dû laisser ses esquisses ses chants, retrousser ses mains et continuer la besogne.  
Pafois il est fatigué, il se demande si la pureté du sang et son rang leur donnent vraiment un tel pouvoir et une si grande ascendance qui écrase comme des vers ou des mouches d'autres familles. _

_La dame belle et austère qui donne des ordres à l'elfe de maison, c'est Walburga Black, la Milady et la femme d'Orion. Elle est fière, noble courageuse, souhaite plus que tout que ses fils marchent dans leur pas glorieux, elle a passé tant d'heures à leur enseigner la conduite que deux enfants de lords doivent avoir. Bien qu'elle ne le leur avoue que trop rarement voire jamais, elle les aime et tient à eux.  
Elle et eux ne sont pas n'importe qui et un jour viendra ou eux aussi devront perpétuer la tradition, trouver une épouse au sang le plus pur et d'un parti influent. Peu importe qu'elle vienne de Durmstrang ou de Beauxbâtons, qu'elle soit française, italienne, allemande, espagnole ou simplement anglaise, tant qu'elles seront fidèles à leur mari et l'aideront fidèlement.  
_

_A ses côtés se tiennent Andromeda la plus grande au trop doux regard et aux cheveux détachés, la nièce aînée de Milord et Milady Black, elle ne le sait pas encore mais un jour viendra où elle choisira la voie de la liberté à celle du devoir familial. Celle qui vous regarde de ses yeux lourds hautains en ne parlant à personne, c'est Bellatrix, elle est promise à Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix qui a suffisamment pleuré de n'être qu'une fille et de ne pas mieux servir davantage la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, qui un jour aura l'opportunité de mettre ses services au profit d'une meilleure cause. Enfin la jolie blonde qui rit avec son petit cousin, c'est Narcissa Black, elle est rêveuse, douée pour les arts, les sortilèges. Elle les couvrira d'honneur après ses études, quand elle se mariera avec l'héritier Malefoy…_

_Enfin, l'elfe qui vérifie attentivement le plateau de petits fours à servir, son torchon un peu élimé mais drapé comme une toge, c'est Kreattur. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il fait son travail, a de petits ennuis comme tout le monde. Mais il vous accusera le plus tranquillement du monde, quand quelqu'un crachera sur la famille qu'il sert, ses maîtres et sa maîtresse adoré, vénérés.  
Il sent le blanc à argenterie, le gigot piqué d'ail et est dépourvu de toute imagination, il fait son travail d'elfe de maison, un point c'est tout._

_Peut être y aura il d'autres personnages qui voudront jouer cette histoire, peut être les connaissez vous déjà un peu et leurs noms ont ils déjà retenti à vos oreilles ? James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrow, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Minerva Mc Gonnagall, Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. _

_Et maintenant que vous les connaissez tous, plus ou moins, ils vont pouvoir vous raconter douze histoires. Douze histoires comme les douze coups d'une tragédie que personne n'aurait songé écrire._

_**Un premier coup résonne, à une autre page, d'autres mots s'écrivent**_

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_Disclaimer _: Cette fanfiction est un hommage à Antigone, ne soyez donc pas surpris par le style utilisé. J'ai volontairement choisi d'écrire sous forme théâtrale.

* * *

_Nous sommes au Square Grimmaurd dans une des bibliothèques. Des livres et des parchemins sont posés sur la table. Sirius entrouvre la porte, jette un coup d'œil, de l'encre sur le visage. Il reste un instant à regarder la pièce, quand quelqu'un surgit et lui saisit le poignet. _

La préceptrice : D'où viens tu ?

Sirius : D'un voyage madame. C'était merveilleux, exotique. Tout était différent, ce n'était pas morne et austère comme ici. Il faut partir plus souvent si vous voulez voir des couleurs.  
La préceptrice : En voyage prétend-il ! Non content de ne pas être attentif en cours, tu profites de ce que j'ai le dos tourné pour t'esquiver comme un voleur ! Ah c'est du joli c'est du propre !  
_Sirius a un sourire ironique_

Sirius : Oui madame, c'est du propre, vraiment.  
_Elle le frappe d'une gifle._

La préceptrice : Et tu oses me répondre ? Cette insolence ! Fais le fou, fais le fou, Je suis passée par là moi aussi à ton âge. Mais jamais aussi tête de bois et sournois comme toi. Et as -tu pensé à ce que diront tes parents ? Et ton petit frère ?  
Sirius : Vous croyez que ce serait possible d'ouvrir la porte de cette cage et de partir ? De laisser ces barreaux dorés, ce petit espace et explorer comme les oiseaux les milles recoins d'azur du ciel ?  
Vous en avez de la chance d'aller et venir comme bon vous semble  
_Il baisse la tête, un pauvre air de tristesse sur le visage._

La préceptrice : La question n'est pas là. Tu as une fois de plus, le toupet de filer en douce et de ne pas faire tes exercices. Tu profites de ce que j'ai le dos tourné pour aller jouer ou chaparder quelque chose dans la cuisine ? Car c'est ça sans doute que tu as été faire, c'est bien ça ? Mais réponds donc, damné fanfaron !

Sirius : Vous serrez trop fort, vous me faîtes mal.  
La préceptrice : Je te connais depuis déjà quatre ans, j'ai promis de faire de toi un jeune homme plein d'instruction et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras si aisément mon garçon. Peut être crois tu que je ne suis qu'un meuble ou ta servante ? Mais sois bien assuré que je parlerai de tout cela à tes parents. Ils le sauront, je te le promets !

Sirius _avec un soupir_ : Oui, ils sauront. Ils connaîtront une de mes nouvelles fredaines. Qui est indigne de moi et de ma famille. Sois parfait et irréprochable, en tous endroits et en toutes situations.  
La préceptrice : Tu as neuf ans. Ne crois tu pas que tu devrais essayer de comprendre ?  
Sirius : Comprendre, comprendre… Toujours comprendre ! Vous n'avez tous que ce mot à la bouche. Je l'entends régulièrement. Il faut comprendre que l'arithmétique est indispensable dans la vie. Comprendre qu'on ne peut pas reprendre une seconde part de gâteau au chocolat car la gourmandise est un vilain défaut. Comprendre qu'on ne doit parler aux adultes que quand on l'y autorise… Toujours comprendre, moi je ne veux plus ! Je le ferai plus tard et être un enfant comme les autres.  
_Il se rassoit boudeur et croise les bras, décidé à ne pas travailler. Sa préceptrice s'avance et donne un grand coup sur la table du plat de la main._  
La préceptrice : Tant que je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à te lever, tu resteras assis à cette table. Et tu feras ce que je t'ordonne de faire. Reprends jeune homme les problèmes où tu les as laissés au lieu de rêvasser.  
Elle lui arrache le parchemin sur lequel il a commencé à gribouiller avant de lui en reposer un neuf et de le surveiller du regard.  
Elle marmonne.

La préceptrice : Depuis quatre ans déjà que je suis en Angleterre, jamais je n'ai rencontré pareil autre garnement ! Ni en France ni en Angleterre. Des cancres, des paresseux, des petits assidus, oui. Mais quelqu'un de fou comme cet enfant ça non ! Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a ce garçon ! Le sang le plus pur parmi les plus purs de toute l'Europe, une famille des plus influentes. Des richesses, des propriétés, des commerces à n'en plus finir. Tant de choses que bien des gens rêveraient d'avoir et il ne s'en montre même pas digne ! Alors, as tu bientôt terminé ?

Sirius : Vous ne devriez pas crier si fort aujourd'hui madame.

La préceptrice : Pas crier ? Je ne devrais pas crier par dessus le marché._ Sacré nom d'une pipe en bois !_ Moi qui me suis engagée auprès de tes parents… Qui leur ai donné ma parole d'honneur de me charger de tes leçons de t'apprendre les mystères de la science, l'histoire, de te donner l'amour de la littérature. Toujours à venir par tous les temps, qu'il pleuve qu'il grêle ou qu'il vente, à ne pas compter mes efforts pour vous deux. Et voilà comment tu me remercies ?_ Mon dieu mon dieu, si j'avais su…_ Etre partie de ma Gironde Natale, avec deux francs en poche et ma valise sous le bras pour venir à Londres, enseigner le français. Mais pendant les cours, je laisse des galopins filer en douce où bon leur semble. Si Madame savait ça ! « Aucun progrès, pas d'application, vous faites d'eux de vrais trolls, ma fille. Vous ne dites rien ? Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à renoncer à vous gages du mois et à ce que je vous congédie. » Voilà ce qu'elle me dirait, et je ne pourrais rien y redire car c'est la vérité.  
Sirius : _Non Madame ne dites pas ça, s'il vous plait. Ne prenez pas cette face de Carême, je vous en prie._ Mère et Père seraient contents de vous voir continuer à travailler pour eux.  
_Elle le regarde avec des yeux surpris puis vérifie les exercices. Malgré des tâches d'encre sur le parchemin, la plupart semblent corrects._  
La préceptrice : Enfin tu te mets au travail sérieusement pour de bon. Te serais tu décidé à me faire tourner en bourrique, parce que je t'aimes bien ?  
Sirius : Non, madame. C'est juste que l'arithmétique est particulièrement ennuyeuse, c'est tout.  
Allons, vous savez bien que j'aime vous écouter déclamer les fables de La Fontaine ou d'autres textes. Me parler des étoiles et du ciel… Vous savez le faire comme personne !

_Il lui adresse son plus beau sourire, elle se rassérène un peu. Entrent Regulus et Kreatcher.  
Regulus s'incline respectueusement devant elle._

Regulus : _Bonjour Madame. Je suis ravi de vous voir, comment allez vous ce matin ?_

La préceptrice : _Fort bien, merci. Vous voilà bien enjoué aujourd'hui._ Préparez vos livres de français, je vous prie.  
Regulus à son frère : Tu crois qu'un jour, on partira en France ? Ce serait si bien.  
Sirius _les yeux dans le vague : _Oui ce serait bien. D'aller autre part de découvrir d'autres horizons.  
Qu'au moins ces leçons nous servent à quelque chose.  
La préceptrice : Elles vous serviront bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire et c'est aussi votre propre langue. C'est la langue des gentihommes et des dames, des gens dont le sang bleu parcourt les veines.  
Un sang pur comme vous se doit de parler aussi bien français que sa langue maternelle. Surtout quand on est les héritiers de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black.  
_Sirius serre les poings de colère.  
_Sirius : Oui, c'est une chance inouïe.  
Regulus : Ne te fâche pas grand frère, ne te fâche pas. Tu sais, c'est bien d'avoir une si grande et ancienne famille.  
Sirius reste aussi agacé mais se tait. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux se taire pour éviter une nouvelle punition et se faire traiter de fou. Mais ces propos martelés l'énervent, il les entend déjà assez comme ça.

A suivre


End file.
